


自知之明（六）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [6]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 8





	自知之明（六）

14  
送走剛之后，光一拨通了长濑的电话。

“是我。”

“怎么了，突然给我打电话？”  
长濑似乎正在外面，听筒里传来的背景音有些杂乱。

“没什么大不了的事。只是突然想起来，想问问你和女朋友，会刚分开就又想见面吗？”

“我和我女朋友？交往到了那种程度的话，就不会各自回家了吧…”  
长濑似乎走到了室外，声音变得清晰。虽然并不明白光一想说什么，但他还是认真回答了问题。

“那…就一直待在一起吗？工作什么的不要紧吗？对方也愿意，一直和你在一起？”  
光一还没有意识到自己是真的在思考长濑的回答的可能性。

“一直在一起什么的…我和我女朋友确定了关系没多久那会儿，她也就只是周五开始来陪我，周一就好好去上班了。我也要上班的么。”  
“不过那时候第一次和她过周末，确实是整整待在一起了两三天。还是因为新鲜感吧？我可是努力追了她半年多她才终于同意的…在那之前见面都很困难。”  
“光一，交了新女友吗？”

“堂本剛，你还记得吗？我对他表白了。”  
光一本来也没有打算瞒着长濑。

“…堂本剛？……城岛喜欢的那个设计师？不不不我不是说那个喜欢…表白？你对他？”  
长濑的声线突然拔高，光一默默地把手机拎远一些。

“你喜欢他？你对他是，那种…喜欢？”  
“……对方什么反应？”  
长濑一连串地问话，飞速地整理着思路。

“他…他没有明确地给我回答。可是…”  
“你也在公司见过他吧？他那个人，走路慢悠悠的，说话也慢。面无表情跟你说话的时候你根本分不清真话到底有几句。”  
“可其实，我亲了他…他也没生气。我还感觉…他也回应了我。”  
“最后送他走的时候，他就像没事人一样，笑眯眯地叫我的名字，和我说再见。”  
“却根本没留时间给我，让我来得及真的约好下次什么时候再见面。”  
光一的语气听着还算冷静，异常快的语速却还是让长濑听出了不对劲。

“这么说…你该说的都说了，该做的…也做了点…但对方的反应很平常？”

“非要总结一下的话，是的。”

“那你，再约他一次吧。直接见面问清楚好了。光一的优点就是坦坦荡荡有话直说嘛。既然都已经做到这一步了，就不要再留什么缓冲期了。”  
“既然你想见他，还说什么，刚分开就又想见他，那就约他出来见面。”  
“不过，你啊…”  
长濑的语气突然变得感慨起来。  
“隔了多少年了？这次是真的栽进去了吧，光一。”

光一沉默。

“所以这次动作真的特别快吧！都完全不给我预警就来商谈吗要不是只是个无关紧要的聚会你要我怎么分出精力来消化你的事情啊？就不能再等一等让我先接受一下你性取向转换了的事实再给我打个预防针夸一夸堂本剛，诶不对好像是我在你面前夸过他…诶可是这也不是一码事啊再说了你之后要怎么跟城岛交待啊他可是特别喜欢那小子嘛嘛虽然也不是你这种喜欢……”

“……”  
果然，温情路线只是表象。

但，长濑的担心他也不是不明白。  
只是，想做就做了，等要等到什么时候。

“之后你要单独带他见我。”

“好。”  
姑且先答应。

只是，在这之前我要先去见他。  
光一心想。

15  
躺在姐姐家沙发上打滚的第二天下午，剛被捏住了脸肉。

“今天怎么回事？过了夜不说，赖到现在还不打算走？工作室倒闭了？”  
不管胖瘦程度如何，剛脸颊上的肉总是软乎乎的，捏起来手感很好。  
姐姐说出的问句虽然做了个很可怕的假设，却一点当真的样子都没有。

毕竟剛从昨晚进门开始，翻来覆去做的几件事也不过是对着手机发呆，躺在沙发上发呆，边涂指甲边发呆，边看电视边发呆…

“还是说终于开窍了？谈上恋爱了？”  
“那你上我这发呆算个什么事儿？去你女朋友家里呆着啊。”  
姐姐看着把脸埋进抱枕里的剛，悄悄给自己比了个大拇哥。

“怎么不说话？”  
“……不会吧？剛，这次难道…难道是……不…不伦吗？”

“…不是的！”  
想着自己再不回答，姐姐可能要直接写起剧本了，剛抬起了头，在沙发上坐正。

“不是不伦那你紧张什么！快三十个男人谈个恋爱还溜到姐姐家散心来了，怎么？比你大很多啊？来确认自己不是缺乏母爱而是迸发了真正的爱情？”  
虽然姐姐搬到东京来以后剛也常常来玩，但留下睡觉还是少数，睡完觉吃完午饭还没什么要回家的意思则更是少见。  
不寻常的表现说明一定发生了什么，不管是开玩笑也好认真商讨也好，剛身上发生的事情，姐姐一定会想办法弄清楚。剛来见自己，就是在依靠自己，这就是最重要的信号。

“…没有大很多，只比我大几个月。”  
“嗯…长得很帅。”  
“好像也挺有钱的，但是不是比我有钱不太清楚。”

“……很帅？”  
姐姐惊讶脸。

“嗯…其实之前你看到过，那套暗红的定制西服…就是当时那个模特。”

姐姐迅速翻出手机点开了推特界面，找到剛的助理发过的那张有光一的照片再三确认了好几遍，还是没忍住叫出了声——  
“……诶？”  
“这么帅的！”  
“剛不是说过不想和艺能人交往的吗？”  
“……诶？好帅！”

“不是艺能人！是个突然被我拉来当模特的上班族。”  
姐姐的关注点大概直接跑到了火奴鲁鲁…  
剛翘着嘴角，再次埋进抱枕里的脸有点红。

曾经也和姐姐进行过恋爱商谈，虽然越向后发展年上的状况更多，却也还是局限在女性的范围之内。  
性别对自己来说并不是太重要的问题，但身边的人会不会在意这一点，剛也并没有完全的自信。姐姐的反应，让他眼眶一酸。  
真好啊，有姐姐在。

“那么，你到现在还待在我这里，真的没问题吗？”  
“看样子是发生不久的事情吧。他叫光一对吗？也是我们堂本家的。说来还是挺巧的呢，明明上一次你跟我提到他只是因为他的姓氏…”  
“剛，具体发生了什么姐姐不知道，可是躲在我这里。什么都不会改变哦。”  
姐姐放下手机收敛笑容，语气认真了起来。

是啊…他叫光一。

堂本光一啊…

明明和他见面的事情才是昨天，再提起光一的名字时，剛突然就有了一种明确的异样感。  
也不是什么不好的事情，只是在昨天以前，堂本光一这个名字，提起时，还只是代表着一个有些特殊的朋友。  
可以添附上的定语也只是长得帅，脾气好，认识不久却很投缘…诸如此类。再多说下去，可能就会完全与客观现实脱离。  
毕竟自己这边单方面的揣测和遐想的确都是与对方无关的。  
可是过了昨天，一切都不一样了。

堂本光一是一个直接的人。  
这一点剛从一开始就感觉到了。  
直接得让他害怕。

其实剛在察觉到异样开始犹豫，想要试图去把握平衡的尺度时，他就已经走上了并不平衡的天平的一端。  
因为剛那时候还不知道，堂本光一不会让对方产生错觉。

剛下意识只想要逃避。  
在双方的感情还没能明确地被剖析之前，强迫自己不去深究，不过也只是自己有些强烈的自我保护机制。  
剛很明白这一点。

只是还是忍不住…邀约或是接受，一次次地走到他面前，一次次地和他面对面。聊着无用的小事，做着日常的饭菜，笑同样的笑话，呼吸同一片空气…  
警告和机制就都再派不上用场。轻而易举地，所有的防备都被瓦解。

光一告白时一直紧贴着剛，握住他的手或是与他对视，都是他早就看懂了剛的证据。  
喜欢本身就是无法隐藏的东西，再想要避让也只会让刀口反刃，害己害人，徒增后悔与不甘。

从昨天到现在，剛在姐姐家待着。看着她琐碎地忙东忙西，并不太在意自由活动着的自己，只是时不时闲聊几句。大半天过去，剛发觉，自己在思索的事情不过也就只是光一，堂本光一，以后的事，和光一的以后，如是而已。  
在姐姐终于忍不住问出了重点以后，这些思索就变得有些无端端的。  
既然确定了以后发生的事情里都会有他，那还有什么独自烦恼的道理。

“剛啊，去见他吧。”

去啊，去到光一的身边去吧。

16  
堂本光一从来不知道自己还有“黏人”这一点隐藏属性。  
在他反复的亲吻终于被剛叫停之前。

剛的嘴唇好像是甜的。  
第一个缠绵的吻结束之后就忍不住又贴近了的光一，脑子里只剩下这一个想法。  
其实从上次就有这样的感觉了，只不过因为是第一次，还是有些紧张过头。

堂本光一并不是个会亏待自己的男人，但仅仅亲吻就能让他沦陷，绝对是很新鲜的体验。  
与人亲密这件事，诚然，动作本身就能直接刺激观感。但只是因为对象的不同，体验的限制级别就被直线提升，还是不太寻常。

一见面就把对方按在车座上亲吻…这样的事情，换在以前，打死堂本光一他也不会相信，这是自己做得出的事情。

剛其实，也完完全全地被吓了一跳。

【剛，再见绝对不是普通的道别吧。我们…什么时候能再见面？】  
光一说要见面的mail周六凌晨的时间就已经发来，但自己跑去姐姐家拖着赖着直到周日才回复过去的应答里，也并不曾包含周日晚上就要立即见到的讯息。

【嗯…当然。见面的话…方便的时候？方便的时候就见面吧。】

【剛，你现在在哪里？】

【刚刚回到工作室了，怎么了？】

也绝对不包含需要立马开车来见面的讯息。

【等着我，我就来。】

【诶？现在？】

也绝对绝对不包含，在工作室楼下的车库里可以接吻…这样的讯息。

【我到车库了，下楼。】

挂了长濑的电话不久后就发出的mail，直到隔天傍晚才收到回复…  
光一也说不清，在这段时间差里自己到底经历了些什么。  
当然，想得再多都什么用处。  
因为一看到刚的脸，他脑子里竟然就只剩下了些毛头小子一般乱七八糟不可描述的想法。  
等到剛拉开车门坐进来，和他的眼神对上的一瞬间，想法就被付诸了现实。

剛气息不稳地抵住光一的胸口，拉开两人直接的距离时，嘴角甚至沾了些透明的唾液。下意识地想要抿住嘴唇亡羊补牢的时候，对面的人竟然抢先一步贴过来舔了个干净。

“……光一！”  
见面后的第一句话是剛低哑的嗓音有些愠怒的叫唤。

“唔…对不起…我忍不住，就……”  
肇事者毫无悔意地抱紧剛的肩膀，把脸埋进他颈侧蜷曲着的柔顺卷发里，闷声闷气地回着话。

感受到肩颈传来的滚热呼吸一阵阵发着烫，剛的脑子里也是一点理智都没有了。

明明都不再是年轻人了，见了面却连话都来不及说上一句就火急火燎贴在了一起。又或许，正是因为不再年轻，心意明确之后的肢体接触才如此让人着迷。  
比什么话语都要更能明确双方感情的定义。

不是朋友，不是友情，害怕也没有用，逃避也逃不了。  
是确确实实，想要和眼前的这个人在一起。

被环住的剛，从光一腋下伸长了胳膊，拍了拍他的背。

“剛，我们是在交往吗？”

“…不然你在亲谁？”

“哼哼哼…tuyoshi…”

“…笨蛋。”

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
